


Is That A Threat?

by soulsofgold



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idk fam, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit, it'll get good i promise, slightly angsty?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulsofgold/pseuds/soulsofgold
Summary: Oh Sehun gets his coffee from our store every morning at quarter past seven on the dot. The girls that work at the shop are big fans, so they always fight to see who takes his order, but I prefer to sit in the back and watch the daily scene unfold.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> nothing like some good old cliché enemies to lovers fiction
> 
> hope it's not too boring lol
> 
> follow me on twitter @taekaibunny !!!

Oh Sehun gets his coffee from our store every morning at quarter past seven on the dot. The girls that work at the shop are big fans, so they always fight to see who takes his order, but I prefer to sit in the back and watch the daily scene unfold.

“Hey! Minsu, he’s mine today!” Hanseo, the youngest of the staff, pushed the older girl’s shoulder. Minsu flipped her long, braided hair over one shoulder, and sent a dagger-like glare to Hanseo.

“You’re not allowed a say in this, little one. I’m the oldest, therefor by default I get him today.”

“You had him yesterday!” Hanseo pouted.

“So?” Minsu retorted. 

I sighed, and stepped between them. “You two have this fight every single day. Does it really matter? It’s not like he remembers either of you anyway,” I grumbled, which elicited two punches to either shoulder.

“Subin, shut up!” They whined in unison.

“Yeah, Subin, you don’t even know what Sehun-oppa is like. He’s just so perfect,” Hanseo said, her eyes becoming dreamy. “I can’t resist him; his eyes are like a magnet.”

“And when he says ‘thank you’ when I hand him his drink,” Minsu gushed. The two of them were lost again in their dream world, so I left them to clean up tables. I looked up at the big clock in the center of the store—he’d be here in five minutes.

“Have you two settled on it, then? Who will it be today?” I teased, coming back around the counter.

Hanseo rolled her eyes. “Subin, if you’re so convinced that he doesn’t remember us, why don’t you take his order today? I’m giving you this privilege once and only once, to prove you wrong.”

“Yah! That’s not fair! She’s not even a fan of EXO!” Minsu huffed.

“Relax, it’s only one day.”

“Listen,” I said, putting my hands up in defense. “I’m not trying to get involved in this. I—”

The door chimed, and in walked the man of the hour. His hair was different today—cropped short and dyed back to its natural state. He wore a black mask over his mouth and a powder blue shearling jacket that stood out against his skin. It was an outfit that if you saw someone wearing it on the street, you would immediately know that person was either filthy rich, or an idol. As he pulled the mask down and off of his face, Minsu let out a small squeak and darted into the back to hide.

“Looks like you have no choice, babe,” Hanseo snickered, before also disappearing into the back room.

I turned to face the lanky, baby-faced idol as he strode up to the counter. His lips were pursed, and his eyebrows were furrowed, studying me as if I were some sort of creature under a microscope. I put on my fake smile that I use for the customers, trying desperately to ignore the excited chatter from the room behind me. 

“Good morning, sir, what can I get for you?”

“I haven’t seen you before,” he spoke suddenly, and I nearly choked on my own breath. His voice was deeper than I thought it would be. He wasn’t supposed to go off script—he said the same three words to Minsu and Hanseo every day, so why was I any different? I was taken aback by his statement, and I faltered for a moment.

“Um, I don’t usually take orders. What can I get for you?” I repeated.

“What’s your name?” he ignored the question. I wondered blindly if he had ever done this with the other girls, but the loud squeal that sounded behind me told me I was wrong to assume that.

“Kim Subin. What do you want today?”

“Kim Subin…it’s a nice name,” he said, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “Is Subin an inherited name?”

“No,” I said as more of a question than a response. “So, what do you want today?”

“I’m Oh Sehun, by the way. Thanks for asking.”

Excuse me?

“What do you want to drink?” I said through gritted teeth.

“I’m having a perfectly good conversation right now with you, Kim Subin. Why are you rushing me?” His lips pulled up into a lazy smirk as he stared down at me from across the counter.

I was finally over his game, and I snapped. “Okay. Listen, do you want coffee or not, because I’m not in the mood to mess around.”

“Aish, she’s feisty!” he laughed, putting a hand up to his chest. “I’ll take an americano, please, Miss Kim Subin.” He winked at me as he said my name, annunciating each syllable. My stomach rolled with disgust.

Wow. What a prick. 

I spun around and began making his drink without another word. Hanseo peeked her head out from the door next to the counter, excitedly waving at the boy.

“Hello Sehun-oppa. You look very handsome today!” she gushed.

“Oh. Thank you,” he replied quietly. 

I rolled my eyes—Hanseo saw and smacked my arm. “You’re so ungrateful!” she seethed, before retreating to her hiding spot.

A minute later, I turned back to the register with his drink. He was leaning all the way over the counter with his chin propped up on the palm of his hand, examining me carefully with an inquisitive smile on his lips.

“Anything else?” I said, ignoring his position and sliding the drink next to him. He pulled the money out of his back pocket and held it in his hand. He made a gesture for me to take it, but he quickly pulled it away. I scowled at him and huffed impatiently. 

“Yes. I’d like one other thing,” he said, holding the bill just out of arm’s reach.

“And that is?” I said, my hands clenching and unclenching into fists, looking up at the tremendously irritating boy in front of me.

“A smile, from Miss Kim Subin,” he raised his eyebrows, challenging me.

“No.”

He feigned a broken heart, putting his hand defensively over his chest. “Damn, you’re as cold as ice,” he laughed, but something that looked like real hurt flashed across his eyes. He put the money down on the counter, and I took it. “Fine, I understand,” he said. He leaned in again, and I backed away slightly. “But mark my words—I will make you smile one day. I’m not giving up.” His eyes flashed with intensity, competitiveness. 

If he wanted a challenge, he’d get a challenge. “Keep dreaming, idol boy."

He shook his head and chuckled, before turning around and walking out the door. Immediately, Hanseo and Minsu were pulling my cheeks, telling me how terrible of a person I was.

“How dare you insult Sehun-oppa!” Minsu pinched me hard, and I cried out.

“I don’t know what you two see in him,” I grumbled, rubbing the spot on my cheek. “He’s horrible! He’s so…slimy. Something about him is off.”

“What do you mean by that?” Hanseo said.

“You heard him! He was totally trying to make me mad for no reason! He was rude and arrogant!” I said.

“He’s never been like that with us,” Hanseo said, and Minsu nodded in agreement.

“He’s always been shy. And he’s never been rude! He’s been very polite,” Minsu added.

I sighed, and turned away to clean up the counter. “Well, he was quite the opposite with me…”

“Maybe he’s just having a bad day?” Minsu said.

“If you guys keep defending him, I’m going to scream.”

***

The rest of the day, I couldn’t help but replay the interaction with Sehun over in my head. I seethed with annoyance, wondering why he’d treated me so poorly, when he’d been nothing but nice to the other two girls. This is why I don’t like getting dragged into their petty girl’s games. They mess with my head.

At the end of our shift, Hanseo and Minsu apologized as we stood outside, locking the shop’s door. “We weren’t trying to make you upset, Bin-ya. Please forgive us.”

I smiled at them, and put my hands on their shoulders. “It’s okay, guys. I’m not mad.”

“Are you sure? We’ll make sure he doesn’t bother you again,” Hanseo said, squeezing my arm. “I’m sorry he was such a jerk.”

I smiled softly. “Don’t worry. I don’t really care about him.”

“What are you doing this weekend? Want to grab drinks with Jinji on Saturday?”

“Sure! You know me; I don’t do anything on the weekends,” I laughed. “Minsu, are you coming too?”

The tall girl shook her short, bouncy hair up and down enthusiastically.

“Great!” I said, smiling at my two friends. “Well, I better go. I don’t want to miss my bus.”

“Get home safe!” they called as I walked away, and I waved goodbye, and pulled my earbuds out of my pocket and plugged them into my phone, switching on my music.

I’d always been a loner. My mother jokes with me and says I was born to be alone. Growing up, I never wanted to play with any of the other kids—I much preferred to sit in the grass and stare up at the clouds. In high school, I was neither studious nor lazy, so I was nothing special, and my classmates never took notice of me. I had a few friends then, but we’ve all drifted away as the years have gone on; I met Minsu and Hanseo when I took the job at the coffee shop a year ago. Minsu towers over Hanseo. HanSeo’s hair cascades down her back in soft, girlish waves. Minsu’s style is edgy and gothic, but Hanseo’s is feminine and floaty. I remember the first time I saw them—both equally strikingly beautiful, but in their own special, quirky ways. I immediately wanted to take their picture together to document their juxtaposition. For some reason, they took me under their wing immediately; I guess it was because I was a little different too.

My one true passion is photography. I love the sound of the shutter clicks, and the strange, sweet plastic smell of a new roll of film. I go to school part-time at the university, but recently have been stuck in a rut with coming up with new ideas. Nothing seemed to give me any kind of spark or reason to take a picture. My moments that I capture have to call out to me, to mean something. I don’t take photos blindly.

I took the subway home, like usual; disappearing into a crowd of blank faces for a while helped me sort out the encounter with Sehun. I figured he treated me differently because he was bored and needed someone to pick on. I pushed it out of my mind for the rest of the ride, focusing more on the way my music made me feel. I lived with my mom in a tiny apartment on the outskirts of Insa-dong. My dad died when I was in high school, so it was just me and her ever since. We stuck together, becoming more like sisters than mother and daughter. I told my mom everything, and she told me everything too.

When I walked in, she was cooking noodles on the stove. “Hey, sweetheart. How was your day?” she said, smiling from her work.

“It was…alright,” I answered, sinking down into one of the chairs at the small dining table.

“Did the boy come in again today?” 

I sighed. “I have a story about that actually.”

I’d often talk to her about Sehun and how Minsu and Hanseo fawned over him. We would joke at how ridiculous it all was, the whole idol phenomenon—because they’re all just people. Famous people, but people nonetheless. They weren’t scary or fake, but rather simply over-glorified by the media. Sehun was no different; just a normal (very arrogant, but still normal) human being.

“So, what happened?” she said, taking the pot off the stove and draining the noodles in a colander before coming to sit down next to me.

“You know how usually I don’t get…involved with him?”

“Yeah. Don’t tell me you—”

“I had to take his order. Minsu and Hanseo forced me to.”

“No!” she gasped. “What was he like?”

“He was awful, mom,” I groaned, putting my hands to my face. “He was rude, and mean, and just, ugh!”

She put a finger to her chin. “Sometimes, boys do dumb things because they think a girl is pretty. Who knows; maybe he likes you.”

“No, mom, it’s definitely not like that,” I said, shaking my head. “It was almost like he was trying to get under my skin and annoy me on purpose. It was so annoying.”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” she said, folding her hand over mine. “Boys are stupid sometimes. I hope it didn’t ruin your day.”

“It didn’t,” I lied. “I just hope I don’t have to see him again.”

I found out quickly, however, that I would be seeing a lot more of Oh Sehun after today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to actually get interesting lol

The next morning was hectic. I overslept my alarm, cutting the time I had to get ready in half. I skipped my morning shower, opting to put my dark hair in a ponytail. The dress I’d decided on that morning was full of static cling, so every time I moved, I shocked myself. After ten minutes of this, I got so fed up that I changed back into my usual jeans and large sweater. I had to pass on breakfast, even though my mom insisted I eat something.

 

“You’ll get a headache if you don’t eat!” she scolded as I pulled on my black slip-on shoes and grabbed my backpack off the shelf.

 

“The last time I was late for work was four months ago and I’m _not_ breaking my streak, mom!” I joked. “I’ll get something on the way there. Don’t worry.”

 

 

I got to work with two minutes to spare before Oh Sehun was scheduled to arrive. Minsu and Hanseo were already there, taking the chairs down from the tables and mopping the floor.

 

“Who’s gonna take his order this time?” _Of course, they were already talking about him._ “I think it’s my turn. I deserve it,” Minsu continued.

 

“What do you mean _you_ deserve it? I haven’t taken his order all week!”

 

“It’s Wednesday!”

 

“You guys,” I groaned. “What is so important about taking his order? He’s just some stupid boy.”

 

“He’s not stupid!” they said in unison.

 

“I want Sehun-oppa to notice me so he’ll become my friend and introduce me to Baekhyun-oppa,” Hanseo said, and her eyes sparkled.

 

“Who’s Baekhyun?” I asked.

 

“Honestly Subin, you live under a rock,” she sighed.

 

“I want Sehun-oppa to notice _me_ because I want to meet Joonmyun-oppa,” Minsu said.

 

“So, basically, you’re using him to get to his friends?”

 

“No, it’s not like that. He’s super cute too! We just have our biases in EXO.”

 

“Well, it sure sounds like you’re using him,” I laughed. “Poor guy.”

 

As if on cue, the man of the hour strolled in wearing black patent leather dress shoes and a black leather bomber jacket. A black beanie covered his hair today, giving his sharp features a chance to stand out. The three of us were standing in the middle of the shop when he walked in, but Minsu and HanSeo immediately scrambled behind the counter, leaving me to stand there alone.

 

Sehun looked at me, and a slow, lazy smirk came over his features. “Good morning, miss Kim Subin,” he said, his eyes roaming my body. “Your shirt’s on backwards.”

 

I audibly gasped, and looked down, to find that he was right. He let out a loud laugh, covering his mouth with his hand. I groaned and stomped to the back room to quickly switch the shirt around. “That asshole,” I muttered to myself. “What the hell is his problem?”

 

 

When I came back out, Minsu was taking his order, and his eyes immediately darted over to me. “I’d like a large coffee and a blueberry muffin,” he told her politely. She practically oozed infatuation as she turned around and began making his coffee. I silently snuck back around the counter to grab the mop and continue cleaning. As I mopped, I could feel eyes burning into the back of my head. I didn’t have to guess who was staring at me when I looked up.

 

“What? Is my hair not up to your standards either?” I grumbled.

 

“It suits you,” he said. _What’s that even supposed to mean?_

 

“Then why are you staring?”

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know I wasn’t allowed to even look in your general direction,” Sehun said, and finally, I heard the slightest tinge of annoyance in his voice. It made me feel oddly…guilty.

 

“Sorry,” I said quietly, and averted my eyes.

 

Minsu handed him the muffin in a brown paper bag and his coffee. When the girls turned their backs, I watched him fish a pen out of his pocket and quickly scribble something on the bag’s folded edge before he folded it down once again, hiding whatever he had written. He turned around and his eyes immediately found mine as he strode over to me, the paper bag clutched in both hands.

 

“Did you eat breakfast this morning?” His eyes peered down at me, the playfulness that was normally in his gaze was gone.

 

“I didn’t,” I said without even thinking. His face was puzzling to look at, his eyes so dark they almost looked void of any color at all. His strong eyebrows were knitted together in a very serious look, and his lips were plump and pursed. What I found most puzzling was his round, button-like nose that contrasted the rest of his angular face. _Why had I never noticed it before?_ His eyes held an unfamiliar expression—it was like I was looking at a different person, not the snarky, quick-witted Sehun I’d experienced yesterday.

 

“Take this,” he said, and outstretched his hands with the bag.

 

“Why?”

 

“It’s for you.”

 

I looked at the bag suspiciously. “Is this a joke?”

 

“No. You’re hungry. I can tell,” he said. “Take it.”

 

“I can’t; it’s yours. You bought it.”

 

“But I want you to have it,” he said.

 

“No, thanks,” I said. “I don’t want it.”

 

“Stop being stubborn,” he said through gritted teeth.

 

“But—”

 

He took the mop out of my hands and closed my fists around the paper bag. His hands were warm and soft and not at all what I expected.

 

“Please eat this. You’ll feel faint if you don’t eat breakfast,” he said, before letting my hands go, turning on his heel and storming out of the shop.

 

 

 When the door closed and he was gone, I turned slowly to Minsu and HanSeo, whose chins were practically unhinged in shock.

 

“Um, I think Oh Sehun might be insane,” I started to say, before the screaming began.

 

“ _What the hell was that?_ ” HanSeo nearly jumped over the counter. “What did he give you? Why did he give you that?”

 

“I don’t know! It’s just the muffin! I don’t know!” _How did he know I was hungry?_

 

“What is going on?” Minsu said, still in shock at what had just happened, her hand pressed to her cheek.

 

“I don’t know! He said he thought I was hungry and he wanted me to have this.”

 

“Why did he give it to _you_ though?” HanSeo asked. “No offense. But don’t you hate him?”

 

“I just met him yesterday; I don’t know if I hate him…but I don’t necessarily _like_ him,” I said softly. “Why would he give this to me?”

 

Minsu put her finger to her chin. “Maybe this is a sign. Maybe he wants to be our friend.”

 

“Oh my God! He finally noticed us!” HanSeo squealed.

 

They didn’t have time to fangirl for much longer, because the next few customers walked in—two college-aged girls talking loudly and laughing.  

 

“I’m going to go eat this now,” I muttered and walked into the back.  

 

I sunk down to the floor, staring for a moment at the bag still in my hands. I took the muffin out of the bag and began eating as I smoothed out the brown paper to read what he wrote:

 

“ ** _Dear SuBin, I’m sorry_ _for being rude yesterday._** ”

 

_Huh. That was…nice._ I kept chewing. Blueberry muffins were my favorite. Underneath the apology was another note, an afterthought.

 

“ ** _In case you want to formally thank me for the muffin, here’s this_** _._ ”

 

I practically scoffed after I read it. I could hear the smarminess through the script, just as aggravating, like I was accustomed to from him.

 

_He wants me to_ thank _him?_

 

A phone number was written next to the note. I began to crumple the bag, but something stopped me. I unfolded the bag, and stared hard at the number. I remembered the way his eyes looked—so different from the day before, so much like a human being. I tore the note and the number off the top of the bag and shoved it in my back pocket.

 

If he wanted to play games, I’d play along. “Okay, Oh Sehun. If it's a challenge you want, you'll get it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter and be my friend @taekaibunny !!!


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day was an uneventful blur. At closing time, Minsu, HanSeo and I sat in the front as they continued to hound me about Sehun.

 

            “You can’t tell me that you didn’t think that was totally dreamy,” Minsu said as she poked my cheek. “He was so…mysterious.”

 

            “I wonder if he has a girlfriend,” HanSeo said.

 

            “Honestly, I don’t care,” I muttered. “But it was pretty nice of him to give me the muffin.”

 

            “So, you admit that he’s nice,” HanSeo said, wagging her finger.

 

            “I said it was _nice of him to give me the muffin_. I didn’t say he was a nice _person_.”

 

            She rolled her eyes, and didn’t say anything more. The piece of paper in my back pocket suddenly felt like it would burn right through. I didn’t tell them about Sehun’s secret note, nor did I want to. Something about it made me possessive. I had something on Oh Sehun that neither of them had, but then again, I didn’t know him like they did. I mentally noted that I would have to look up some information on EXO. I didn’t know the newer K-pop groups—I never kept up to date after the first generation, I only really got interested with the bands TVXQ and Super Junior. Sehun was a confusing person, that much was evident. I still didn’t know if I was actually going to call him, but I sure wasn’t going to give his number out, and I think he knew I wouldn’t do that either.

 

            When I arrived home, my mom was sitting in the living room watching TV with a magazine in her lap. “How was work? Did you eat breakfast?”

 

            “Work was good,” I said, sitting down next to her. “I had a blueberry muffin.”

 

            “Good. Did the boy come in again?” She asked, a small smile on her lips.

 

            “Yeah,” I said softly.

 

            Mom looked at me with raised eyebrows. “And?”

 

            “And…he wasn’t so mean today. But he _did_ tell me my sweatshirt was on backwards.”

 

            “Observant,” she noted. “That’s a good sign.”

 

            I turned to look at her. “What do you mean?”

 

            Mom smiled. “It means he notices you. That’s all.”

 

            “Mom,” I warned. “I don’t like him. I don’t even know him.”

 

            “I’m not saying anything,” she chuckled. “What’s he look like, by the way? You’ve never shown me pictures.”

 

            “Why does it matter?” I groaned.

 

            “Just humor me, SuBin. I’m your mother.”

 

            I took out my phone and opened the internet tab. I typed ‘EXO’ into the search bar, and group shots of the boy group popped up on the screen. Immediately, I recognized the boy from the shop. In these pictures, his hair was blonde, or long, or crazy colored—not cropped short like it was now. I pointed to Sehun.

 

“That’s him.”

 

            Mom _tsk_ -ed, smiling wide. “Wow. What a looker.” I groaned and closed the screen.

 

            “You’re embarrassing.”

 

            “That’s what I do, remember?” She smiled. “Don’t get too worked up over him. He’s just a person. No matter what job he has, he’s just a person. And people can be a little mean sometimes, but that doesn’t mean that they aren’t nice deep down.”

 

            I smiled back and patted her arm. “Thanks, mom.”

 

I got up from the sofa and walked into my room, shutting the door behind me. I took the note out of my pocket and put it on the desk while I got undressed. I let it sit there while put on pajamas and brushed my teeth. When I was finished, I sat down at the desk and stared at the numbers glaring up at me from the paper.

 

            “I could just not call him,” I said to myself. “Make him frustrated.”

 

But my fingers unconsciously began typing the number into my phone. “Am I really going to give in to what he said? To _thank him_ even though I have nothing to thank him for?” Without thinking any more of it, I pulled down the message bar and typed in the word ‘thanks’ and hit send. I pushed my phone away from me, covering my eyes with my hand. A minute later, it buzzed. I snatched my phone up to read it.

 

            **You’re most welcome, miss Kim SuBin.**

I rolled my eyes, and began to type another message. **Stop calling me that.** Send.

A minute later: **Then what should I call you?**

**Just SuBin.**

**Okay, Just SuBin.**

**Yah.**

**What? Am I bothering you?**

**To be honest, yes.**

**Fine. Goodnight then.**

Wait, I’d actually upset him? I scrambled to think of a response. **What can I call you?**

**Oppa.** Didn’t even skip a beat.

**YAH.**

**What? You don’t like oppa?**

**I’m the same age as you.**

**Oh? And how did you know that? Have you been doing research on me?**

I blushed in embarrassment, even though he couldn’t see. **You’re actually one day older than me.**

**So, I still am oppa?**

**Yaaaaaaah.**

**Okay, okay. Just Sehun is fine. We can work our way up to oppa.**

**Okay, Just Sehun it is. And what do you mean ‘we’?**

**We as in you and me.**

**What about you and me?**

**Oh, nothing.**

**Okay. Bye.**

 

I put the phone down, my heart racing. Why was he affecting me like this? I spun around in the chair, facing away from the desk. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. His face was burned in my memory. I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost didn’t hear the buzzing of the phone, signaling that someone was calling me. I turned around and looked at it, and Sehun’s name was across the caller ID. I picked up hesitantly, and pressed the phone to my ear. He didn’t give me a chance to even say hello, he just started talking.

 

“Remember our bet that I could make you smile?” His voice on the other end of the line caused me to involuntarily hitch my breath. It was smooth and low, buttery. _Snap out of it, SuBin._

 

“You mean _your_ bet?” I said. “I never agreed to this, by the way.”

 

“Aish! Why are you so mean? Listen, I’m calling because I’m telling you the bet is still on. And I’m going to win.”

 

“Are you always this childish or is it just with me? What’s a stupid bet mean to you?” I said.

 

“SuBin, let’s just put it this way—I’m very competitive. And when I want something to happen, I make it happen.”

 

“Is that a threat?”

 

“Take it how you will. So, do you want to bet?”

 

“What am I even betting against? To make _you_ smile? Because in that case, I’ve already won.”

 

“If I can’t make you smile in three days, I’ll give up and leave you alone. But if I _do_ make you smile, you have to agree to one of my demands.”

 

“And that is…?”

 

“It’s a secret.”

 

I snorted. “Sure. Why not? I’ll agree to your little bet, Sehun. But expect to lose.”

 

“You’re competitive too, I see,” I could almost hear his smirk.

 

“You’re going to lose,” I said again.

 

There was a clashing sound in the background on his line and a chorus of laughs. “I’ll talk to you later.” And with that, the line went blank.

 

“Goodbye,” I grumbled to the dial tone.

 

Without another glance at the phone, I got under the covers, my head swirling with unwanted thoughts of the annoying boy from the coffee shop.

 

“Who does he think he is?” I muttered to myself, sinking into the mountain of pillows and plushies that adorned my bed. “What an idiot,” I said, closing my eyes. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was the buzzing of my phone again, signaling that I’d received a message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like it! Follow me on twitter @taekaibunny!!


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, I awoke to more buzzing. _Who the hell is calling me? Min-su and Han-seo know I don’t come in today…_

Today was my day off—I used Thursdays to catch up on my online classes and take photos. Recently, though, I’ve been using my day sleeping in, instead of walking around the city, looking for some kind of inspiration to document. My final project deadline was fast approaching, and I hadn’t even started on anything, nor had any idea of what message I wanted to convey. I was stuck in a creative hole so deep, I was honestly afraid I’d never get out. Nothing I took I deemed worthy enough to expand on. Nothing seemed perfect, good enough. I sighed and sat up in bed, glancing over to the phone that had awoken me from my slumber. Part of me knew exactly who was messaging me and what I was getting myself into if I responded, but the other part of me wanted to humor Oh Sehun; I was beginning to actually _enjoy_ playing into this childishness.

I hesitantly picked up the phone, watching the screen come to life, and my eyes widened at the number of messages I’d received. Three were from HanSeo, which were nearly unintelligible sentences with the CAPS lock button on, and the other few were from him. I read the ones from HanSeo first.

**KIM SUBIN WAHKER THE FUCK HE AFUCKINGAESKED ABOUT YOU WHWEREW ARE OIUAEF WHY ARE YOAUEWIR NOT AEHRW**

Then, I opened the messages from Sehun.

**Hey, where are you?**

**Do you want your blueberry muffin or not?**

I paused. “He bought me breakfast again…” I muttered, and continued reading.

**SuBin-ah, wake up~**

I grimaced.

A text came in as I was reading: **Are you sick? Have you eaten?** I sighed, dialed the number and pressed the phone to my ear—it was easier to talk than text anyway.

Sehun picked up almost instantly. “You’re not dead!”

“Today’s my day off and _you_ woke me up.”

“Day off?” he asked, like he’d never heard of such a thing.

“Yes, a day that I normally have reserved for sleeping in.”

He ignored me. “Where do you live? I’ll drop the muffin off.”

“Why don’t you just eat it?” I asked. “Or give it to one of your boyfriends that you sing and dance with.”

“They're not my boyfriends,” he chuckled. "None of us eat bread right now. It's a--it's a weird thing. Don't ask me about it."

"Diet?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "But I told you not to ask. You, however, need to eat because you haven't eaten yet."

“I don’t need you to drop the muffin off, Sehun.”

“Why can't I?”

“I’m not telling you where I live,” I said indignantly.

“Well, I’m not gonna eat it.”

“Then why’d you buy it?”

“Because I wanted you to have it! This is the whole point of this conversation we're having right now. Plus, you like blueberry, so...”

“How’d you know _I_ liked blueberry? Hm?” I suppressed the grin that was threatening to spread across my cheeks. Smiling when he couldn’t see didn’t count as losing the bet, right?

“I’ve seen you eat them before. All those times I came in before you started talking to me. When you were hiding in the back and thought no one could see you,” he taunted.

I gasped. “Why were you spying on me?”

“Because I find you…intriguing.”

“Well, stop finding me intriguing,” I grumbled.

“So, do you want it or not?” he said, ignoring me still.

I thought in silence. “How about we meet in Gangnam in an hour? I have errands to run anyway and I need to get out of the house.” _I can’t believe I just gave into him like that. Who am I?_

“Okay. I’ll keep it warm, Just SuBin.”

“B—” he hung up again without another word and I was stuck with the dial tone. “God, what’s his deal?”

I got out of bed and brushed my long, dark hair before shoving an electric blue beanie over my ears. I wasn’t about to wash it for the second time this week, plus, I’d gotten into the habit of taking night showers to save myself a little extra time during my morning commute. A large grey sweater I’d worn to bed and black jeans completed the outfit. My camera sat on the desk, and I slung it around my neck before checking the battery percentage to make sure it wouldn’t die on me while I was out. I pulled on my warm boots and my nearly destroyed black shearling jean jacket at the door and slung my backpack with basic necessities and all my other camera equipment inside over my shoulder. My mom was already at work, the apartment eerily quiet in the early morning. Outside was also equally as silent. No birds chirped, no cars drove. The day was frigid, and my breath billowed out of my nose and mouth like the smoke from a dragon’s lungs. It was the beginning of November, and it was officially winter in the city. I mentally noted that I would need a new coat by the end of the season, but I was too attached to this one that I questioned my own comfort and warmth for the familiarity of the denim’s tattered softness.

The walk to the subway wasn’t long, and once I made it underground, I was hit with the sudden sticky hotness of hundreds of bodies pushing their way around to get to their respective trains. I took my time, though, not worrying so much about getting to Oh Sehun on time. Why did I owe him that luxury, anyway? As if on cue, my phone buzzed shortly in my back pocket. I fished it out and read the text:

**Meet me at this location, and hurry up. I have things to do today and you’re slowing me down.**

There was an address to a small café I’d never heard of attached to the message, about a minute walk away from one of the exits. He either thought ahead and knew I’d be coming from the subway, or he was just being secretive and picked a lesser known café so that fans wouldn’t notice him. It still didn’t sink in fully that the person I was talking to had thousands of girls willing to throw themselves at him at any given moment. It just didn’t make sense.

I angrily shot him a text back.

**I’ll get there when I damn well please. _You_ were the one who wanted to see _me_ , so don’t complain.**

He responded almost immediately, the sarcasm dripping through the phone screen.

**Well, I hope to see your smiling, radiant face very soon walking through that door, Miss Kim SuBin.**

            The familiar chime over the loudspeaker sounded, and the train pulled into the station. I zoned out, and became one of the crowd as I quickly maneuvered my way through the sea of bodies into the car before the doors could close on me. I stood near the doors, watching the scenery of Seoul pass me by. We crossed over the river, and soon, the automated voice called out my stop. The glass doors whirred open, and I funneled my way quickly through the huge crowd of people trying to get on. When I emerged from underground, I pulled out my phone, typed in the directions to the café, and began walking.

            It was located on an alleyway off of the road, in an unassuming grey brick building. The tiny wooden sign above the door stated the name: B52 Coffee and Cat House. _Great. Too late to tell him I’m allergic._

I pushed the door open, and walked inside the brightly lit, peculiarly decorated shop. The café was meant to look like a greenhouse. Its ceiling was completely made of glass, allowing the greenery to grow upwards towards the light. There were skyscraper type structures with holes and scratching posts that stretched in and around the wooden staircase that led up to the second and third floors that overlooked the first. 

There were ornate picture frames with portraits of cats dressed up in various outfits on the parts of the walls that weren’t covered in vines. I felt like I had stepped through a portal and woken up in another dimension, a fairytale. It took me a moment to process the beauty and the strangeness of this magical place, but then I heard them. _Cats._ They were everywhere, at least fifty of them, roaming around the shop, eating the plants, and playing with toys that were scattered aimlessly about the floor. I grimaced slightly, and already my nose was itching from the cat hair.

            I didn’t have to look very hard to find the lanky, infuriating idol boy sitting at a corner table with his head down, reading a book. A large, long-haired, white cat sat curled in his lap. I was taken aback by the sight—I didn’t think he’d be the type to read for enjoyment.

I unconsciously reached for my camera and snapped a few pictures of him and his surroundings before walking over to him. I took the seat across from him silently, and he didn’t seem to notice, so I cleared my throat. Sehun’s head snapped up at the sudden noise, his eyes wide. He was wearing glasses today: crystal clear, rounded frames that accentuated his nearly flawless skin. I would be lying to myself if I didn’t acknowledge his attractiveness—he was truly stunning, modelesque, unique.

            “Well, look who decided to show up,” he smirked.

My face fell immediately into a scowl. “I’m still early, you fucking asshole,” I grumbled. “Where’s my muffin?”

“God, you’re mean. Why are you so mean?” he murmured under his breath. Ignoring my question, he gestured down at the cat in his lap. “This is Snowflake. She’s taken a liking to me.”

 

“I can see that,” I said, peering down at the sleeping pile of fluff. “She’s going to get that white fur all over your black clothes.”

Sehun shrugged. “I don’t mind. She’s cute,” he lifted her up slightly off his lap so I could see her fully, and the cat purred loudly, snuggling into his face. “Would you like to pet her?”

“I can’t. I’m allergic. I can look, but I just can’t touch, or I’ll break out in hives.”

“Fine. More love for me then,” he said happily and plopped the cat back onto his lap. She curled back up immediately. Something about the sight of Sehun happily petting the cat made my anger towards him subside. He looked so at ease and I felt the same pity for him that I felt the last time I had been cruel to him at the coffee shop. Maybe he wasn't who I thought he was...

“Oh! Here’s your muffin.” He reached into his bag sitting next to him and pulled out the familiar paper bag of the coffee shop. He kept it in his hand.

“So, how were they this morning?” I asked him, knowing he’d recognize exactly who I was talking about.

He laughed. “The same as always. Constantly quarreling over who I like the best.”

“Typical.”

“But the one I like the best is sitting across from me right now,” he said, his eyes looking up at me through his long eyelashes.

I was completely stunned by his statement. It made my stomach flip flop, the heat rush to my cheeks. How could a boy so mind-bogglingly annoying make me feel so…good? I felt the smile begin to tug at the corners of my mouth, but I coughed into my hand to hide it, and quickly wiped it away.

“Can I have my muffin, now, please?” I said quietly. He handed the paper bag to me, and I opened it quickly, leaning over the table to eat. But as I unrolled the top of the bag, I recognized the familiar, scrawled handwriting from yesterday. _Another note?_ I slowly read it, and I could feel his gaze on me as I did. It said:

_SuBin, you look nice today. Don’t smile._

I looked up from the writing and found him resting his head on one palm, looking at me with a soft expression that I couldn’t place.

“Okay, what is this?” I said, trying not to stutter, pointing at the writing. “Why are you doing this?”

His smile grew wider, and he leaned in slightly. I could smell his cologne—amber and honey, with a hint of cinnamon. It made my brain spin in my skull. It made me want to lean in…

“SuBin-ah, when I told you I was competitive, I meant it. I’m trying to win,” he whispered.

“This is all because of the bet?” I said, flabbergasted.

“Precisely. And you’re about to lose, today,” he said, and with his pointer finger, reached out and flicked the tip of my nose.

I leaned far away from him, and unwrapped my muffin and began eating, glaring intently back at the boy who smelled like cinnamon. “Thanks for the muffin,” I said with my mouth full, trying to calm my pounding heart. Could he tell I was nervous?

He continued to stare at me as I ate, his eyes traveling over my body before they rested on my camera. “Is that yours?”

 “Yeah, I’m a photography major.”

“Really? Can I be your model sometime?”

I shrugged. “If you want to be, but I’m sure everyone at school would freak out, though.”

“Why? Because I’m so stunningly handsome?” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“No, because you’re famous.”

“Why do you have to shoot me down all the time?” he said, and for the second time, he actually slumped his shoulders and looked defeated. _Annoying or not, this boy doesn’t deserve to be treated like this._ I admitted defeat.

I reached out and made contact with his hand on the table. “I’m sorry,” I said, barely above a whisper, and then I felt it coming. “I—ah, ah, _achoo!_ ” I sneezed so loudly that Snowflake jumped off his lap and scampered off. “There go my allergies,” I muttered, sniffling. Sehun was laughing so hard that no sound was coming out except little squeaks, and his eyes grew teary.

“What?”

He wiped his eyes after calming down and looked at me, beaming. “That was the loudest sneeze I’ve ever heard.”

I wiped my nose and mouth on the back of my hand, all the heat in my body rushing to my face. It was quiet after that, and I finished the muffin with my head down.

“So, what are all your big plans today that I'm slowing you down on?” he asked after a few minutes. I noticed that he’d gotten shy—his eyes were downcast at his hands folded on the table, and the tip of his nose went pink.

"Oh, nothing too special," he said, his lips turning up at the corners. "What are your errands?"

I held up my camera. “I have a project I’ve been neglecting for too long. I figured I’d try and start something today.”

“If you need to go, feel free. I don’t want to keep you if you’re busy,” he said.

But it was the most peculiar thing: my eyes and nose were burning and itching from the cats, he was being facetious and sarcastic, but I didn’t want to leave—I was…actually enjoying Oh Sehun’s company.

I shook my head, the corners of my mouth twitching up into an almost-smile. He noticed and quirked an eyebrow at me, and I quickly scowled to cover it up.

“Didn’t you say you had things to do today?” I asked.

“I did say that,” he said. “And that was a lie to get you to come here faster.”

“Hey!”

“It worked, didn’t it?”

“Well, at least I got a good picture out of it,” I mumbled.

I looked away from him and down at my camera. I fiddled with the buttons and scrolled through the pictures until I got to the ones I sneakily took of him. I lifted the camera and showed Sehun the picture of him, eyes down on the book, his arm on the table, his head resting on his palm, with the cat’s tail barely visible, dangling off of his lap.

“Wow,” he said. “I look good.”

I rolled my eyes and brought the camera back down onto my lap. Sehun’s eyes suddenly lit up and he pointed a finger in my direction.

“You know what your project could be? Taking candid photos of me around the city in various places. That could be cool.”

“Wow, you’re a narcissist too?”

“What can I say? I like getting my picture taken,” he said, smirking.

“I’d look like a stalker,” I said. “But you know…actually—”

“Are you going to _actually_ listen to an idea of mine?” he asked, a hand over his heart, his mouth open in feigned shock.

I narrowed my eyes. “I won’t if you keep interrupting me. But it does sound…interesting. It has to look like I’m not just following you around like a stalker, though. It has to look, um, intimate.” I cringed at my word choice. “Sorry, but you understand, right?”

“Okay, got it. So, should I get naked now or later?”

“Stop! This is why I’m always mad at you!” I grumbled. “I really gotta get this project done though. Are you in or out?”

“In. Let’s get intimate.”

“Oh my God,” I groaned. “On second thought, I’ll find someone else.”

“No! I want to,” he said, and he reached out and touched my elbow on the table. “You can only have eyes for me, SuBin.”

“You’re so fucking weird. You're the weirdest person I've ever met,” I mumbled under my breath. Before he could say anything, I whipped my camera up and haphazardly took a photo of him sitting like that, leaning in on the table.

“Hey!”

“Chill out. You’re not supposed to know when I’m taking it, remember? Candid.”

I looked at the photo, and was honestly shocked; it was blurry and chaotic, a mess of colors and shapes in the background, but his face was relatively in focus. His eyes peered right into the camera, his mouth slightly open in surprise. They held a peculiar expression as he looked up at me, a mix of inquisitiveness and amusement. It was an artistic photo, to say the least. But it was beautiful. _If I made it a series…I might be onto something here._

I tapped a finger to my chin, still studying the photo.

 

“Sehun, I think this could work.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! So if any of you are wondering/are familiar with the Seoul area, I VERY LOOSELY modeled the place with all the plants and cats that Sehun and Su-bin meet at after 413 Project in Gangnam. It doesn't have cats :( , but the whole decor of the place is very green and nice...idk. Check it out if you ever go to Seoul!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @taekaibunny and I'll be your best friend forever!


	5. Chapter 5

“Lean against the railing with your hand like this,” I said, and put a hand to my cheek, showing him how I wanted him to pose. “I want you to look like you’re waiting for something.”

The tall, lanky boy did as I instructed, and I pushed down the shutter.

“What’s the storyline you’re going for? Am I the handsome prince waiting for his true love?” he said, wiggling his eyebrows as I ignored him and continued to take photos of him.

We hadn’t walked far from the café when we stumbled upon a quiet, frosty bridge looking over the frozen creek bed below. The clouds had come in and cast a calm light over everything. It made Sehun look especially dashing. He was dressed quite neatly but the look was still casual. I couldn’t help but notice he was slightly more dressed up than usual, wearing a thick woolen coat instead of his normal bomber jacket. His glasses were pushed dangerously low on his nose, and I wanted so badly to just reach over and place them in their proper place.

I took my eyes from the camera to look back at him. “Aren’t you going to be in these photos, too?” he asked.

I furrowed my brow. “No, why would I be in them?”

“Because I want you to be in them,” he said so softly I almost didn’t hear. “Here, just come in for one.”

“But who will take it?”

“I will. My arms are long.”

“You seriously want to take a _selfie_ with me?”

“Yeah, it’ll be fun. Please?” he pouted, his bottom lip jutting out like a child’s would.

I sighed heavily, and walked over to him, taking extra care to keep my distance. I took the camera from around my neck and passed it to him.

“Don’t drop it, or I’ll kill you,” I warned.

Sehun stretched his arm out and I instinctively scooted closer because I knew I wouldn’t be in frame. He noticed, and looked down at me with a smirk, before pressing the button. His eyes were warm and I felt them linger on my face long enough that my cheeks began to turn pink. We looked at the photo together, and it took everything in me not to give in and laugh. I looked so angry with him, staring up at him and frowning while he stared down at me with that silly smile on his face, his eyes going all crinkly on the sides. I didn’t know how I would fit this photo in with the whole series, but I was going to somehow.

“Okay, now with my phone,” he said, and began to fish his cellphone out of his pocket.

“No, no, no,” I said, backing away. “I only agreed to one.”

His hand shot out and grabbed my elbow and pulled me back towards him.

“Subin, I’m a simple man. I like selfies, and I like you. Can we take a picture together?”

He was looking at me again with the same expression as before, and this time, my stomach flipped with some unknown emotion. I was catapulted back to yesterday morning when he insisted on giving me the blueberry muffin, because he somehow knew I hadn’t eaten. This smoldering, serious Sehun was something else entirely, something foreign to me, and I didn’t know how to react.

“Um,” I stammered, my eyes wide. “Okay.”

And then his arm was around my shoulders. I nearly squeaked in surprise as he pulled me into his side and lifted his other arm to take the photo. I didn’t know whether or not it was a good time to break the bet and smile for the photo. Did I want to find out what losing to Sehun would entail? What did he want with me anyway? I didn’t have much time to think about it, because his arm was already extended, ready to take the picture. I settled on a slight smile, one that probably wouldn’t count, and one he wouldn’t notice unless he looked hard. The whole time, I was hyperaware of his arm on my shoulder; I could feel the heat of his hand burning through my jacket.

“Don’t be afraid of me,” he murmured in my ear, right before the camera noise on his phone went off. The smile vanished from my mouth immediately, and my eyes went wide in shock.

“Saying that makes me more afraid of you,” I said. Sehun brought the phone down to look at the photo. I looked ashen, like I’d just seen a ghost, while he looked radiant and glowing.

“Subin, I’m the least scary person you’ll ever meet.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do.”

“Why are you so confident?” I noticed a few dottings of freckles on his cheeks. _Cute._

            “Give me a chance,” he whispered. I could feel his breath on my face.

            “U-um,” I said, backing away from him slightly. “Okay. That just made me more afraid of you.”

            Sehun put both hands up and laughed again. “Fine, fine. We’ll work up to that.”

            I let it alone, and tried to calm the pink in my cheeks.

            We began to walk into the more crowded area of Gangnam and Sehun grew visibly more stoic and somber. He turned up the lapels on his jacket to shield his face.

            “Are you okay?” I asked.

            “Yeah. Just don’t want to be seen.”

            “Do you want to turn back? We can go somewhere else,” I said.

            “No, I actually have an idea of where we could shoot. I don’t know if we’ll make it there without being spotted, but I want to try. I want to have a normal day with you,” Sehun said, and the sentiment hit me right in the chest. _A normal day with you._ If he was actually trying to make me smile, he was making it hard for me.

            I thought for a moment, and took off my beanie and handed it to him. “Do you want to wear this?” He took the beanie from my hands and our fingers brushed lightly. I ripped my fingers away as a feeling jumpstarted my heart and made my cheeks burn even hotter than they had earlier.

            “Sure,” he said, smiling softly, seemingly unaware of my reaction. He pulled the beanie over his head, and flashed a quick pose at me, which I snapped with my camera. The beanie and the glasses made him look like some hipster art-kid—not at all like a superstar. I nodded in approval.

            “You’re hardly recognizable now. You look like every other guy out on the street,” I said.

            “You mean I’m…ordinary?” Sehun put a hand over his heart. “Ouch.”

            We reached a large park where lots of people milled about on the grass and down the craggy, rocky path. I walked slightly behind Sehun and snapped pictures of him walking up the stone stairs that led to the giant clearing at the top of the hill. The throngs of people had thinned out, and at the top, only a few passersby remained. Sehun walked over to a clear spot in the frozen grass and plopped his butt down on it.

            “You’re going to get your pants wet! What are you doing?”

            “Live a little, Subin,” the boy smiled up at me, and extended his hand for me to take. I looked at it for a few seconds, before accepting it. His fingers were more delicate than I thought they’d be, and much warmer than my own hands. He pulled me down next to him in the grass, and I could immediately feel the cold seeping into the seat of my jeans.

            “If you give me a cold from sitting in this grass, I’ll put laxatives in your coffee,” I warned.

            “Subin, coffee is already a laxative,” Sehun smirked.

            “Ew. You’re gross.” I covered my hand with my mouth.

            Sehun saw through me immediately and pointed a finger at my face. “What was that? Was that a smile?”

            “No,” I protested.

            “You’re lying,” Sehun said, inching closer to my face. “Let’s see that smile, Kim Subin.”

            I took my hand away from my mouth and gave him my most deadly scowl. “I don’t smile, Oh Sehun.”

            “Are you ticklish?” he asked.

            “No.” A lie.

            “Do you like funny noises? What about people falling over?”

            “No.” Another lie.

            He put a finger to his chin. “Well, then what makes you laugh?”

            “Hey, I’m trying to win this bet. What makes you think that I’m going to give away my secrets?” I wagged a finger in his face and raised my eyebrows.

            “True. You’re a clever one. Hmmm—let’s try tickling first,” he said, and reached out a hand to prod at my side. The urge to laugh came on too suddenly, and my only way to cover it up was to freeze up, and tip over onto my side, away from him. I laid with my head in the grass, trying to quell the laugh from bubbling from my lips.

“Um, did I just break you? Are you okay?” he said.

            “No, I’m just…I’m not ticklish,” I said through gritted teeth. I could _hear_ his smile even though I couldn’t see him. I couldn’t let him win. I wouldn’t.

            “Are you sure? That was quite a reaction,” he said.

            I sat back up and gave him another frown. “I’m fine. Not ticklish at all. Just lost my balance for a second.”

            Sehun huffed, defeated. “Damn. You’re good. Okay, round two—funny noises.”

            He cupped his hands over his mouth and blew, creating a gross, wet, farting noise.

            “This is too easy,” I said, taking a deep breath to calm my reaction. “You’re really failing at this.”

            “Come on! Are you actually heartless?” Sehun was suddenly right in my face, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me back and forth.

            “Not heartless, just…stubborn,” I admitted.

His eyes were frantic with confusion, and I found myself zoning out in their black abyss. He stopped shaking my shoulders and they softened. Something stirred in the pit of my stomach—a feeling of falling, like a rollercoaster’s plummet taking me by surprise. Sehun took in a slow breath, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. And then something clicked in my head, and my own eyes widened as I stared at him. _Okay, he’s cute. Wait, what?_

“Now what? Are you going to kiss me or something?” I blurted.

“If I did, would it make you smile?” He wasn’t joking. He was still holding my shoulders, his eyes studying my face.

“Um, no—well, I’m not sure—”

“Only one way to find out,” he interrupted. “So, can I kiss you?”

I focused on the small freckle in the corner of his left eye. He had a lot of freckles. _Cute. Really, really cute. Wow, he’s cute._

“Subin.”

“Huh? What?” I ripped my eyes away from his, but I didn’t know where to look, and they landed directly on his lips. They were glistening from him wetting them with his tongue, and they looked pillow soft. A feeling shot from the top of my head to my toes, making me shudder.

“Can I kiss you?” Sehun inched closer, his hands leaving my shoulders to my arms, his fingers leaving a warm trail where they brushed. My face began to burn. I couldn’t look away from him.

“Subin!” Sehun was still speaking. Why was he still speaking? Why wasn’t he kissing me? _What are you thinking?_

“What!” I snapped.

“You’re not answering my question!”

“Well, I’m not saying no!” I said quickly. “Go on.” _Yes, please go on_. I finally closed my eyes and waited.

And waited. Sehun’s hands disappeared from my arms. I opened one eye, and he had taken my camera and aimed it at me, a smirk planted on those lips. _That weren’t planted on mine_.

“Don’t you dare,” I said, reaching for him. He jumped back and laughed, taking a few more pictures.

“Oh, don’t worry. I took quite a few.”

I balled my fists and lunged for him in an attempt to tackle the camera out of his hands, but he dodged me and I ended up landing face first into the wet, snowy grass. I pushed myself up with my arms as I sputtered out bits of grass, and looked back incredulously at the boy who was now howling with laughter.

I stood up. Sehun was still laughing. I stared down at him with my arms crossed. “Give me my camera, please,” I said calmly. “I’m going home.”

Sehun immediately stopped laughing and his smile dropped. “What? Why?”

“I’m tired,” I lied.

“Hey, Subin, I was just joking around,” Sehun started, but I put my hand out for him to give me the camera wordlessly. He unwound it from his neck and handed it to me, his brow furrowed in concern.

“See you around,” I said, and walked swiftly away from him, before I could hear him apologize. I wouldn’t dare let him see the tears brimming in my eyes. I buried my face into my coat to shield myself from the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops it's been a minute since I updated this
> 
> follow me on twitter @taekaibunny !!! I'm funny I promise


End file.
